The New Sexy Action News Team!
by Brandon Burns
Summary: With Your Host, Kenny McCormick And Bebe Stevens!


**The New Sexy Action News Team! With Your Host's Kenny McCormick &amp; Bebe Stevens!**

Kenny McCormick- "Good morning I'm your host Kenny McCormick!"

Bebe Stevens- And I'm the very beautiful and very hot Bebe Stevens!"

Kenny McCormick- "And this is the new sexy action news team on South Park public access, And yes ladies I'm Single!"

Bebe Stevens- "First off let's begin with our top news story, The South Park Cows scored 9-5 over Middel Park last night  
in one of the most famous football games ever played!"

Kenny McCormick- "Now let's talk about how Craig Tucker got the win and ran for the final touchdown, I understand Butters Stotch  
is with Craig in the hall way Take it Butters!"

Butters Stotch- "Thank you Kenny, I'm here with Craig Tucker on last night's exciting game last night! so Craig I got to ask you...how was it when you were running like The Flash?"

Craig Tucker- "Well, It was like hell man I had to run my ass off or those Middel park assholes would tackel me to death, But I tell you what, after I scored the final game I was so...Happy!"

Butters Stoch- "Well back to you Kenny and Bebe!"

Bebe Stevens- "Thank you Butters! in other news Heidi Turner was injured last night during her cheerleading practice and she broke her right knee, It has been reported that she will be all right and will be at the cheerleading practice tomorrow, and perc I think she sucks."

Kenny McCormick- "Wait This Just In! I'm getting word that Eric Cartman has got detention after school today! not suprise since he's always getting into trouble...folks we'll keep updating on how got denention this time around?"

Bebe Stevens- "He is such a fatass shithead, he should be in the detention hall of fame by now."

Kenny McCormick- "You got that right babe...uh...I mean Bebe."

Bebe Stevens- "Kenny! you promised you wouldn't call me babe in front of the camera anymore."

Kenny McCormick- "Sorry I couldn't help myself, you just keep turning me on!"

Bebe Stevens- "Your just lucky I still think your handsome...Wait, this just in! were getting word that Eric Cartman was in trouble for flashing his penis in front of the principal! and he has two weeks detention for It!"

Kenny McCormick- "In other news...It has been reported that Mr. Mackey is trying to get a Intellilink system in our schools, he says  
It will be the counseling of the future Mkay!"

Bebe Stevens- "The Intellilink system will be here in two more weeks, right now let's go to Clyde Donovan for our special weather report, Clyde..."

Clyde Donovan- "Thanks Bebe! Today It's looking like more snow to come, I mean hell we do live in Colorado after all, anyway...back to you Kenny and Bebe."

Kenny McCormick- "Thank you Clyde! In other news...People have been wondering who is this Mysterion character? that has been saving the town of South Park  
he's been a question to us South Park townsfolk for many weeks."

Bebe Stevens- "Whoever he is? He really turns me on! there's something about a guy wearing a mask and some tights can make a girl go...UMM!"

Kenny McCormick- "Really...Oh in other news, The school teacher Mr. Garrison has just been arrested for having sex with a male prostitute in the boys bathroom! he will be suspended for a while, It has also been reported that Mr. Derp will take over the class started today."

Bebe Stevens- "I just want to point out to our girl's vollyball team that there's still not enough students supporting our team members, I mean come on you boy Dipshits! Girls can play sports to God Dam It!"

Kenny McCormick- "Dam Bebe calm your hot ass down!"

Bebe Stevens- "Sorry, I just hate the fact that the girl's vollyball team always gets shit on."

Kenny McCormick- "Well I can't help It that the fact, boys are better at sports then girls Our!"

Bebe Stevens- "Oh just shut the hell up Kenny!"

Kenny McCormick- "Well anyway our time is running out...see you guys tom morning on South Park public access television, with me your host Kenny McCormick!"

Bebe Stevens- "And don't forget me the very attractive Bebe Stevens!"

Kenny And Bebe- "SO LONG FOR TODAY!"

Right after the show was over Kenny said to Bebe.

"So...You want to go to Raisins with me after school?"

Bebe told him.

"Okay Sure!"

The End, although I'll might write another chapter of this?


End file.
